Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Turnabout Heroes
by theABsuperstar
Summary: Phoenix is headed into a whirlwind of superheroes and monsters as he takes on a murder case in which Genos, the S Class cyborg, was accused of. How will this case turn around. Possible K or T rating
1. Chapter 1: Two Shot Murder

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

 **Turnabout Heroes**

 **(A One Punch Man/ Phoenix Wright Crossover)**

 _Chapter One: Two Shot Murder_

 **City L square**

 **10:00 pm**

 **March 15, 2016**

It was a normal night for Genos and Saitama, they were heading back to their apartment in City Z from City W. They had to run across the way from City L when someone shouted "That's him!" They stopped when they heard the shout and saw a man in a dark blue suit and tie pointing towards Genos. "That's the one that murdered her!" And with that, was taken into a police car, leaving both Genos and Saitama confused as to what happened.

 **March 16, 2016**

 **11:30 A.M.**

 **Wright and Co. Law Offices**

A long morning in the Wright and Co. Law Office for Phoenix Wright. He just completed 3 towers of paperwork for trivial cases. He then heard his cell phone ring. He reaches for his pocket to pick it up and answer it. "Hello, Wright and Co. Law Firm-" "Hello! Is this the Attorney, Phoenix Wright?!" Said a voice on the phone that sounded desperate. "Y-yes, that'requestct. Who might this be?" Said Phoenix, who was confused as to who it is. "This is the Hero Association main phone line and we have an emergency that we hear you can handle." "Wait. Hero Association? Sir, I-" "Wait for further instructions on your way outside. There is a limousine waiting for you from the Hero Association at the door. We will await your arrival soon." The voice hang up as soon as Phoenix was about to question about what the Hero Association is.

"Hero Association," Phoenix thought to himself, "is that like a base for superheroes or something? May be Maya would be interested in coming with me to where I'm going." As he walked out the door to go where he was assigned to, he saw Maya, Mia's younger sister, outside watching TV. "Hey Maya," Phoenix started, "I'm going to need you for a case I'm doing far from here." "Oh Really?" Maya asked, curiously. "Where are we going?" "To a place they call the Hero Association" Phoenix said, confused about what he just said. However, Maya knew exactly what he was talking about. "You mean the Hero Association?! The association for really super strong heroes that save the supercontinent?! I wanna go too!"

Phoenix was surprised that she knew about it. "H-how do you know about that?" Phoenix asked, surprised that she knew what she meant. "There's this really, really strong person that was said to be so strong, he'd take out monsters with just one blow!" Wright gulped at this, frightened by what he heard "One punch?! Oh god! He must be that strong," he thought to himself. "I'd better not get on his bad side…" They both walked to the door, and the limousine is in front of them, the driver opening the door for him. Maya went first, because "ladies first", then Phoenix followed. The door closed and they drove off to their destination.

 **March 16, 2016**

 **12:00 p.m.**

 **Hero Association, City A**

 **Unkown**

They gathered it the main meeting hall of the Hero Association in which there were several workers gathered. They all seem agitated and worried as they talked. Phoenix was at the bottom corner to the right, while Maya was opposite of him. The meeting called one of the workers to present. Everyone became quiet. "Thank you." The presenter started, "Now, as you all have witnessed, one of our S Class heroes, Genos, has been accused of committing a murder last night to Class A Rank 9: Rokasha, also known as "The Witch Lasher." She was last seen at her apartment on the floor, face first, with both hands over her throat, as she was shot in the throat and then in the heart. This is the problem, since there are the only S Class heroes abroad, losing one will be of disservice to the public." He then pointed to Phoenix Wright, as he was fidgeting with his thumbs (because he is nervous). "We have a defence attorney named Phoenix Wright, who is believed to have defended many accused people over the decades and is no stranger to murder cases." He nodded as a sign for Wright to stand up and introduce himself.

"Hello everyone," Phoenix started, nervously, "Um.. It is my great pleasure to be here today. Yes I am no stranger to murder cases, so I am happy to take on the case." "Very well then," said the presenter, "Phoenix, the defendant is waiting for you at City L Detention Center. This badge," the presenter hands him the lawyer badge with the Hero Association symbol on it, "will let you into the detention center." "Thank you." Wright said, putting the badge on and putting the other badge in his pocket. The meeting adjourns and Phoenix and Maya walk outside. "Can you believe we're actually solving a case for the Hero Association?!" Maya exclaimed, "It's just like what I see on TV!" "Maybe for you," stated Phoenix, "But this is for a murder case, understand?" "Aww, Nick! You're no fun." Said Maya.

 **March 16, 2016**

 **12:10 p.m.**

 **City L Detention Center, City L**

 **Unknown**

When Phoenix arrived, he saw a familiar bald man in a white cape with a funny looking outfit trying to tell the guard to let him in. "Come on already! Don't you know who I am?!" The guard pushed him back. "Only a lawyer may enter the premises. I'm sorry sir." "Damn it! And I need Genos out here too." "Um, excuse me sir," The man turned around with his normal look towards Phoenix, "Is there something you need?" "Oh, yeah. Um I needed Genos for the big sale at the market here in City L. But I forgot that he was accused so he can't go out." The man said. Phoenix was confused at this. "Do you know the defendant?" Phoenix asked. "Yeah." Said the bald man.

"Okay then, tell me your name," Phoenix said, "then we'll get into detail." "Oh. Its Saitama," he replied, with an expression that looked like he was bored, but it was normal. "My name is Phoenix Wright," Wright started, "pleased to meet you." "Same here." Saitama replied. "Now," Wright began, "let's talk about your friend. Do you have a personal relationship with him of some sort?" Saitama replied, "Actually, yeah. He's my disciple. I know it's weird that I'm a Class B hero with an S Class hero as my student, but that's the way it's been." Phoenix was utterly stunned at what he heard. A Class S hero as a student to a Class B hero was totally bewildering.

"Wow… Well, um… Why is it exactly that he is your student as a Class S hero?" Saitama shrugged his shoulders in reply. "I'll be honest with you, I don't know why. I just took out a monster with one hit and he wanted to be my student after that." "How big was the monster?" Phoenix asked. "About 50' or so. I don't remember." Phoenix dropped his jaw in an instant. "50 feet tall?!" Phoenix thought, "Could this be the strong person Maya was talking about?" "Hey, buddy. You okay?" Saitama asked as Wright zoned out in bewilderment. Wright then shook from his bewilderment when he heard Saitama call him. "Huh?! Oh! I-I'm fine. Thank you." Suddenly, he completely forgot about talking to his client. "Holy Crap! I forgot about the cli- I mean Genos! I need to see him right away!" As soon as he ran, Phoenix stopped and went back over to Saitama. "One more thing. Do you know about the murder last night?" "Not really," Saitama replied, "But I am a witness." "Okay. Thank you." Phoenix said as he ran towards the entrance. "You have the proper identification, Mr. Wright. You may enter." The guard said as Phoenix entered the detention center.

 **March 16, 2016**

 **1:02 p.m.**

 **City L Detention Center, City L**

 **Unknown**

Phoenix entered the building and sat down in front of the window. One police guard bought in what look like a robot with a human face and blond hair. Phoenix was confused, "Is this the person I need to meet?" "Yes," said the guard, "He is actually a cyborg. Yet he is said to be a really strong fighter. You're going to have fun with this guy." Phoenix was a bit nervous. He obviously had bit off more than he can chew. The cyborg lifted his head with his intimidating look. "Are you the one the Hero Association has sent for to defend me?" he spoke.

Phoenix was stammering in reply, "Y-yes," He cleared his throat, "My name is Phoenix Wright. I was asked to come here by request." "My honor to meet you." The cyborg said, "I am Class S Rank 14, Genos, aka. "The Demon Cyborg."' Phoenix was scared out of his wits. Never in his life has he ever heard of this before, but because he is a lawyer, he retains his composure. "Okay," Wright announced, "now about the case. I-" He was interrupted by Genos. "I assure you that this will go down easily. I wouldn't do such thing, even in front of my master."

"First of all, it was rude of you to interrupt me," Phoenix replied, irritated that he was interrupted, "Second of all, I know you wouldn't do it. Which is why I am here to defend you in your trial, if you'll allow me to." Genos nods in response. "Alright," Phoenix replied, "I will be happy to defend you in court." As soon as he gets up, Genos stops him "Hold on," he said, "I need a favor to ask you." "Sure," Phoenix replied, "anything on your mind?" "If you see Master Saitama, please tell him that the grocery store closes at ten. And if he hurries, the sale on udon noodles will still be here." Genos hands Phoenix a sale paper for a supermarket in City L. "Okay.." Phoenix slips the sale paper and replies to him, "Don't worry, I'll let him know." "Thank you." Genos replied. Phoenix then goes to the exit door and walks outside.

 **March 16, 2016**

 **1:36 p.m.**

 **City L Detention Center Entrance**

 **City L, Unknown**

Phoenix walks out with a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over," he thought, "I thought I was going to be in there forever. But why would he consider this an 'easy case'? Maybe he knew what the culprit's face looked like." "So, did you talk to Genos?" Phoenix looks up to see Saitama standing in front of him. "Yes. I did do that," Phoenix replied, "In fact he said that he would let me defend him in court." Saitama nods in reply, "That's good. Good to see you got acquainted with him." Phoenix hands Saitama the supermarket sale paper, "He also told me to tell you that a sale is going on in this supermarket, and if you make it before ten you'll make it." This was the first time Phoenix saw Saitama act so surprised. "He said that?!" Saitama said. "Yes." Phoenix said. "Why didn't anyone send this to me?!" Saitama says, running in place, "I got to head over there now!" He turns around but not before thanking Phoenix for getting this for him. "See ya." Saitama says before dashing off. Phoenix was blurred at Saitama's speed "Um… Sure…" Pheonix then walked towards the street where the limousine is and then gets in.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Answers Found

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

 **Turnabout Heroes**

(A One Punch Man/ Phoenix Wright Crossover)

Chapter Two: Three Answers Found

 **March 16, 2016**

 **2:00 p.m.**

 **City L Apartment Complex**

 **City L, Unknown**

Phoenix and Maya were sent over to the crime scene to find any evidence of the clues as to prove Genos' innocence. The crime scene is at the City Square Complex in City L. "Hmm. Let's see," Phoenix said, "If we're going to go with the trial tomorrow, we're going to need to find pieces of information that proves the client's innocence." "Yeah! I bet it's another scammed crook who looks like him," Maya replies, confident that they can do it. They both look for evidence around the room, with May am looking into the rooms of the apartment room where the victim was murdered, and Phoenix looking around the area of the crime scene.

Maya then shouted from the bathroom, "Nick! Come here! I think I found something!" Phoenix then runs to the bathroom, alarmed by Maya's shout, "What is it, Maya?! Did you find anything?" "Yes," Maya replied, excited, "I think I found something relevant to the crime!" She then hands Phoenix some black, white, nude, and grey paint that she found in the bathroom. "Um… You do realize we're not painting in this business," Phoenix asked, confused as to what he received from Maya, "you know that, Maya?" Maya then looks at him with a frustrated look, "No, Nick! That's the paint the culprit used!" Phoenix then examines the paint and nods, "I think you may be onto something, Maya. It definitely does have something to do with the culprit. Could it be the culprit painted himself to look like Genos?" "It's a possibility," Maya exclaims, "after all, it could be tied to the crime ahead."

Phoenix then spotted a blonde wig that caught the corner of his eye, " _What's this?"_ Phoenix thought as he approached the wig. He picked it up and showed it to Maya, "Hey Maya, take a look at this wig. Do you think it might be tied to the culprit too?" Maya nodded, "Of course! That may prove to be the culprit's wig." " _It must be to disguise himself as Genos to make him look like him,"_ Phoenix though, " _but I'm not entirely sure. I think we may need further evidence before we are able to get any leads."_ They both walk out of the bathroom to search the area for some more evidence.

Suddenly, Phoenix sees a note with writing on it. "Hey Maya, can you come here please?" Maya walks over to Phoenix and sees the note. Phoenix reads the note aloud "It says, 'Come to the complex in City L. I have something to discuss with you at this time. Genos.'" Maya looks at Phoenix with concern, "What do you think it means, Nick?" "I don't know it doesn't even have-" he then stops and sees something on the note that was scratched out by the side of Genos' name, "wait a minute…" He further exams the scribbled out name with concern. Maya looked at it too, "That scribble. I think I know what it means." "Me too, Maya," Phoenix added, "The culprit was trying to be Genos after all." They both looked at each other and nodded in approval. "I think we may have ourselves some given evidence," Phoenix exclaimed, "Let's bring it to the court tomorrow." "Right," Maya replied, "Let's win the trial tomorrow!" They both came out of the crime scene and into the limousine where it was waiting.

 **March 17, 2016**

 **9:00 a.m.**

 **City L Courtroom lobby**

 **City L, Unknown**

The courtroom had a very familiar vibe to it for Phoenix Wright as he and Maya step into the courtroom lobby. "That's weird. It looks just like our courtroom," Phoenix said to himself. Maya was absolutely amazed, "Wow! Can you believe that they even have the courtroom to look familiar, Nick?" "Sure," Phoenix replied, confused as to what is going on, "but I don't know exactly why." "So! You must be the new lawyer the association sent, huh?" Both Phoenix and Maya turn to see a man with a snake pattern suit and tie, looking ominous. "That's correct," Phoenix replied "Who are-" He was interrupted by the man who was speaking to him, "Just so you know, I'm going to be this court's prosecutor for the trial. No introduction required."

Irritateded by the fact that he has been interrupted thrice in 3 days, he tries to calm down by taking a deep breath. Then he answered, "Look, I've been interrupted three times in the past three days. It's rude to just bud into a conversation or a question without giving time for the person to speak, so please don't interrupt me again." The man smirks when Phoenix spoke. "Well, we'll see about that." He pats his shoulder and leaves into the courtroom. Phoenix grimaces with a look of distrust," _Who was that guy? And why did he make that remark?"_

"Don't let that guy get to you, Nick," Maya said, snapping him out of it, "I'm sure you'll beat him and his prosecution." "Maybe," Phoenix replied, "but we'll have to see…" He then turns to the room and he sees Saitama, the bald young man he met yesterday, with a man in bicycle gear talking to each other. Saitama turns to Phoenix, "Oh. Hey it's you. Nice to see you again." "Good to see you too," Phoenix replies, "I couldn't imagine we'd be here again." Saitama nodded, "Yeah. Same here." Saitama then turns Phoenix's attention to his other friend, "This is Munmen Rider, another friend of mine." "Pleased to meet you," Munmen greeted, "I thank you for taking the case for Genos." "Not a problem," Pheonix replied, "I'm happy to help." Munmen nodded, "I'm very grateful for that." Phoenix nodded and turned to the courtroom doors, "Alright. Let's get this cased closed quick." "Yeah," said Saitama said in reply, "I'm sure this is an easy case." " _There he goes with this 'easy case' thing,"_ Phoenix thought, " _Cases aren't this easy to handle…"_

 **March 17, 2016**

 **9:37 a.m.**

 **City L Courtroom**

 **City L, Unknown**

The court fills up with some of the Hero Association staff and heroes who came to see the court. The rest are on active duty managing the criminal and monster activity in all different cities. City L rarely has any crime activity at all, and if they did, they'd work underground to do the dirty work. But none would expect a murder case like this. Phoenix pondered for a moment, " _A hero murdering another hero? That doesn't make any sense."_ Then he stood up in his defence station with a stern look, " _But no matter what, I'll make sure the real culprit has been found."_ "Mr. Wright," Phoenix then heard Genos from where he was sitting, "It is alright. It should be a fairly easy case that can be over in an instant." Phoenix nods when he hears this, but still turns away in concern, " _We'll see about that…"_

When the clock hit 9:45, The judge, whom Phoenix and Maya recognize, sits in his chair, both the defence and the prosecutor gather their evidences to deliver to the court and practice their lines for the court, witnesses sit at the witness chairs waiting for the trial, and all the staff and heroes of the Hero Association murmur conversations to each other. When the clock reaches 9:56, everyone is at their place and ready for the court to proceed.

 **March 17, 2016**

 **10:00 a.m.**

 **City L Courtroom**

 **City L, Unknown**

The judge bangs his gavel down and the court begins trial, "The court is now in session for the trial of Class S, Rank 14: Genos, aka 'The Demon Cyborg.'" The man in the snake patterned suit and tie turned to the judge, "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix turned to the judge, "The defence is ready, Your Honor." Then he suddenly recognizes the judge, "YOUR HONOR?!" The judge seems to recognize Phoenix as well, "Mr. Wright! Fancy seeing you here!" Phoenix was baffled that the judge from every trial he's been on at the courthouse in his town would be here. The judge clears his throat, "Well then, now that you're here, Mr. Wright, I expect a good trial today." Phoenix nods his head in respect, "Yes, Your Honor." "Now for the trial," the judge says, turning to the prosecutor, "Mr. Sneik, the prosecution would like to call upon its first witness." The prosecutor with the snake patterned suit and tie, known as Class A, Rank 37: Sneik, addresses Genos, "The prosecution calls the defendant, Mr. Genos, to the stand."

Genos takes to the stand. The prosecutor now proceeds to ask Genos about the murder, "Mr. Genos, is it true that you saw or heard of the victim last night?" "No," Genos replies, "I was on my way back to City Z with Master Saitama when I heard that I murdered someone. Therefore, your question is not only an ignorant question, but also full of lies." "Objection!" All eyes are on the prosecutor, "You have no right to say that my question is ignorant unless the defence says so." The judge nods his head, "the prosecutor is right, Mr. Genos. Unless the defence can prove the prosecutor wrong, the defendant does not have the authority to say that the question is either ignorant or full of lies until the defence agrees so. It is the court official rules that the defendant cannot defend or prove itself innocent during trial." Irritated, Genos sighs and answers back, "Yes, Your Honor." "Now then," the judge continues, "proceed with the trial." The prosecutor addresses to the judge, "Your Honor, the prosecution would like to call upon a witness who has seen the murder take place, and can prove the defendant wrong."

The judge turns to the prosecutor, "Oh? And who might that be?" "The witness is a young sister to the victim who saw Genos walking into the apartment complex and commit the murder," Sniek stated, "The prosecution calls for Class A, Rank 10: Konama, aka 'The Witch Catcher,' to come to the stand, please." Phoenix feels tension in the prosecutor's performance. " _I don't like the look of this,"_ Phoenix thought, " _is this guy even a good prosecutor?"_ The witness comes forth to the stand. The witness, known as Konama, has on a white dress, a cross necklace, and white shoes. A pure witch catcher for sure. "Witness," Sniek starts off, "you were right where the crime was taking place, is that true?" The witness looks down in depression, "Yes… I was there when I watched my sister die. Right before my eyes." The judge addresses the witness, "The witness Konama will now proceed with her testimony."

Konama looks up with a depressed look on her face, her long, black hair rising from her eyes, "I don't think I can talk about this in a way that would make me cry all over again, but I'll do it…" All of the court turn their attention to the witness as she prepares her testimony. "I had just gotten back from the grocery store at 9:30, thirty minutes before the murder took place, because my big sis wanted me to get some things for her big dinner. When I got what she needed for her, I got in my car and drove to her house, which was fifteen blocks from the apartment complex she was murdered in. Ten minutes before I got to her house, she texted me saying that she was going to be back at the house in a little bit because she had something to do at the apartment complex," she musters the courage trying not to cry in court as she continued with her testimony, "and… And then that's when I got there at 9:58, two minutes before the murder to see what was going on. When I saw my sister walk in, I then saw what looked like Genos was about to go in with her. I rushed over to where they were as soon as I could, then that's when I saw him fire a the pistol he used twice in a row. He ran like a bullet and I….I...I ran away, sobbing my eyes out."

After the testimony, everyone, even the judge was almost in tears with her Testimony, except for Sniek, who was smiling with pride, and Genos, who doesn't have much emotions because he's a cyborg. "Oh dear me," the judge said, nearly swelling with tears, "I can't imagine how sad it must feel. Seeing your sister being shot in front of you." Phoenix was trying to keep his composure after what he just heard, " _That was the saddest testimony I've ever heard. Most of all, It sounded as real as she told it,"_ then he wiped his eyes, " _No, I can't let this get to me. I have to prove this testimony wrong somehow."_ The judge addresses to the defense, but not before wiping his eyes, "Mr. Wright, you may now begin to cross-examine the witness." Phoenix nods, then looks towards the prosecutor, who seems to be smiling with pride, " _We'll see if this prosecutor really is good or not."_

The witness begins her testimony again, "I just got back from the grocery store at 9:30, thirty minutes before the murder took place, because I needed to get some things for my sister." "Hold it!" Everyone turned their attention to Phoenix, "Where was the grocery store located?" "Objection!" Everyone turned their attention to the prosecutor Sniek, "I believe the grocery store was near the detention center, right where we placed Genos." They showed the map on the screen, which unfortunately shows the grocery store far from the detention center. Sniek was nervous because he didn't think about relocating the map to where he needed it to be… " _Why is he lying about the location of the store? It's clearly near where the apartment complex is,"_ Phoenix thought, then suddenly he had an idea, " _or maybe…"_

Phoenix called out on the prosecutor's false claim, "The location on the grocery store is wrong on a different level. Which means she could have gone to the supermarket near the detention center, or," he slammed both hands down on the pedestal, then pointed to the prosecutor "You've set the map in a completely different direction to set both the defendant and the witness up!" The prosecutor flinched at Phoenix's response while the witness was absolutely shocked by the discovery. The court was also shocked at this discovery so much that they chattered loud enough for the judge to slam his gavel and shout, "Order! Order in the court!" Phoenix then turned to the judge "Your Honor, the defense would like to extend the trial to tomorrow for further investigation of the crime." The judge hesitates for a moment, then nods his head "The court accepts the defense's request. Therefore this trial will be extended for tomorrow. With that said, the court is now adjourned."

 **March 17, 2016**

 **11:00 A.M.**

 **City L Courtroom lobby**

 **City L, Unknown**

At the end of the trial, Phoenix and Maya walk outside to the lobby. "I just don't believe it," Maya exclaimed, "how could the prosecutor set them both up like that?!" "The truth is, I don't actually know. He could very well be someone trying to disguise himself as a hero," Phoenix replied, "but we'll have to further investigate this situation even further." Just then, two of the staff from the Hero Association came to them. "Mr. Wright. Ms. Fey, there is something we would like to discuss with you," one of them said, with the other one holding a laptop, "with the current extension of the trial, we would like to help you in further investigation."

The one with the laptop in his hands opened the laptop, showing a picture of the prosecutor's side of the court, "Take a look at what we have on screen from the prosecutor's side of the court." The worker pointed to the prosecutor on the bottom right, and the other one pointed to the man on the top left, "Here we see that the prosecutor is standing where he should be, whereas as the man on the left is the exact same." Phoenix and Maya leaned to see the difference, then Maya pointed out, "Hey. They look exactly the same!"

The workers both nod and the worker with the laptop closed the laptop while the other spoke, "We noticed this behavior during the trial and it might help you gain the advantage on finding out the real killer." The man with the laptop takes out a USB drive and hands it to Phoenix, "Use this as evidence for the next trial." Phoenix took the USB drive and put it in his evidence bag, "Will do." Both workers leave the lobby towards the exit with Phoenix and Maya behind them. All four people step into the limousine and head to their next destination.


	3. Chapter 3: Four Different Questions

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

 **Turnabout Heroes**

(A One Punch Man/ Phoenix Wright Crossover)

Chapter 3: Four Different Questions

 **March 17, 2016**

 **12:00 P.M.**

 **Hero Association hero files station**

 **City A, Unknown**

Phoenix and Maya went back to the Hero Association building in City A. It was a long drive, so they had to stretch before they went inside. They were assigned to the room where they would file the heroes and their whereabouts on screen. They were also assigned two helpers to help out with the matter, and to say the least, it was the same two workers who found the double person segment in the court. They searched for a hero who can shape into a hero he chooses. "Here is the possible hero," one of the workers said, "he is known as Class A, Rank 12: Copy Freak." Phoenix looked at the hero. He had a shadow black cloak with a full black mask, mainly for not showing his face. "Due to the death of the Witch Lasher, this hero has raised his rankings twice, making him almost to the top his rankings."

Phoenix looked at the hero's file closer, "Why does he have his face covered up?" "Well, to be honest," said the other worker, "his hospital records show that he has burned almost all of his face except the ears." Phoenix shook with fear. That's the worst that could happen to a person, let alone a hero. But he quickly gained his composure as he looked into his hospital records, "Well if this is the case, how does he turn into the heroes of the association?" "He has gained this ability from the chemicals that burned him," the worker explained, "making most of his body and facial features change into what hero he files in." Phoenix shivered at this, sensing that painful feeling of this hero's ability. Then he decided to change the subject, "When a hero dies, what happens to the rankings of the hero?" "A hero's passing means that honor is passed on to either the sibling who has joined the association, or a hero who was at the rank before them," the first worker said, "but lately something has happened to make Copy Freak rise to the ranking of Rank 9."

Phoenix took a closer look at the the screen below, showing the date and time… Were both blank! "Wait a minute," Phoenix exclaimed, "The time and date are both erased. Isn't there supposed to be a certain time or date that this hero was supposed to be ranked?" Both workers looked at the file, "You're correct, Mr. Wright. They are blank. We'll notify the staff and keep this as evidence for the tomorrow." "Thank you," Phoenix replied, "This should help us with the case." They took Copy Freak's file and put it in Phoenix's evidence bag. "This is it!" Maya exclaimed, "We're going to wipe this case clean!" "Yeah," Phoenix replied, nodding in approval, "we have more than enough evidence to prove Genos' innocence." Phoenix then turned to the workers. "By the way," Phoenix added, "We never got to know your names."

One worker responded, "My name is Marcus," and gestures towards the other worker, "and this is Benson. We're both proud and observant members of the Hero Association." Phoenix nods and then shakes Marcus' hand, "Thank you both. We appreciate the help." With that, all four people went back to the lobby downstairs and to the limousine, but not before Phoenix spots a familiar bald headed face. He spots him back, "Oh it's you. That attorney guy," Saitama said, "how've you been?" "Very good actually," Phoenix replied, "I actually have more than enough proof to save your disciple." "That's good news," Saitama replied, "That's just what I needed to hear." "So, Saitama," Phoenix said, "what are you doing in City A? Shouldn't you be in City L right about now?" "I was about to," Saitama replied, reaching for his pocket, "but I came to give you something." Saitama pulled out symbol of what looks to be a sale's paper, but there was something on the back.

Phoenix looks at the sales paper and asked, "Isn't that the sale paper Genos gave to you the other day?" "Actually, no," Saitama replied, "this is the one the store clerk gave to me in City L." He turned it to the back when he continued, "While I was over there the day you gave me the sale paper Genos gave me, the store clerk told me to take this sale paper as evidence." Phoenix looks at the back of the paper that read in big letters '9:30 STOP THE TIME.' "So," Phoenix said, puzzled, "Someone tried to stop time and wrote it on a piece of paper to let them know." Saitama shrugged his shoulders in reply, "That's basically it." Phoenix nods in reply, "Thanks, Saitama." He then heads back to the limousine while Saitama speeds off.

 **March 17, 2016**

 **2:12 P.M.**

 **City L Detention Center entrance**

 **City L, Unknown**

Another long drive from City A to City L, Phoenix stretched before the limousine drove off as he was entering the building. He gathered up evidence of the crime when suddenly he heard shouting, and he saw people running. He turned and he saw a monster, around his size, with spines that look like thunderbolts and looks like a lizard with a human body and a tail. Phoenix was confused at what he saw. " _What even is that?"_ Phoenix thought, " _and why is everyone running away from it?"_ It came up to it in a way that would most likely terrify him, "Well, well, what do we have here? A human who is not aware of me, eh?" It laughed evilly, "I am the electric lizard that will destroy all of this city's power! I am The Electriptile!" Phoenix was both confused and not amused by its response, " _Electriptile? Really? What kind of name is that?"_

The Electriptile looked at Phoenix as if he was dumb, "You don't think I'm powerful enough for that kind of name, do ye? Then I'll show ya what I can do!" The monster then lashes out to a nearby house and electricity spats out from the antenna into the monster's arm, without electrocuting itself. It then sends that electricity towards an unsuspecting person and electrocutes him to the point where his head explodes. This surprised Phoenix, in a way that would terrify him as he turns his head slowly back to the monster with his jaw dropped. The monster grinned, "Proof enough for ya?" Phoenix can only nod in fright. The monster then smiled confidentiality, "Good. Now, you have three options: One, run away in fear. Two, go back to doing what you were about to do. Three, DIE."

Phoenix then had an idea. " _If this monster really is who it says it is,"_ Phoenix thought, " _then maybe it has something to do with the murder that night."_ He then looked to the monster, "Um… Before I go in here, I would like to ask you something." The monster raised an eyebrow as if it was given an offer. Phoenix then cleared his throat, "Since you're an electric monster, do you think you know about the murder two days ago?" The Electriptile thinks for a minute then he sighs in disappointment, "Of course I know about what happened two days ago. I run through electric wires and cables to go from place to place, so I know what happened that night." Then it hung its head in disbelief, knowing it would have to spare human lives in order to tell what happened. It than told what it saw,

"Two nights ago, I jumped of the apartment complex electric fuse, trying to stock up on electricity for my power, when I saw this man with a cloak of shadow and a face of black. I couldn't tell what he was doing because he went inside. All I heard was bones cracking and splitting up as if he was changing into a monster, like me. It took about a good three minutes before it ended, and then after another two minutes, a man with blond hair and dark clothing walked out and waited until the other human walked into the same complex as the man in the cloak did. Then the man took out his pistol and fired twice at the victim."

Phoenix believed its story and thought about it for a moment. Then he had an idea. "You know," Phoenix continued, "it would be alright if you went ahead and testified against the court as a witness, then you can have all the electricity you want." The monster was intrigued by the offer, so much that he nods in agreement, "All the electricity I want, eh?" The monster strokes his chin for a minute, then responds, "Alright. I'll do it. But I warn you, if it's a death trap for me, then bad things will start to roll upon ya." "Good," Phoenix replies, "then I'll make sure you're spared for the trial tomorrow." The monster looks back before going into the telephone cables, "you do that." With that, the monster jumped into the cables and headed westward while Phoenix went to the detention center.

 **March 17, 2016**

 **2:31 P.M.**

 **City L Detention Center**

 **City L, Unknown**

Phoenix walked into the detention center and sat down to see Genos again. As he waited for the guards to bring him in, he was blown as to what happened today, " _A hero that can change odyform, a file fraud, and then a monster knowing about last night. I know now why this city is rarely known for criminals being rampant."_ Just then, the guard brings Genos back in, and Genos sits down in front of Phoenix. "Well, Mr. Wright," Genos began, "Did you find out about the information of the culprit." "Plenty," Phoenix replied, "I even had a witness who could help us out beside your master."

Genos nods in approval, "Very well then. Who else has seen the murder and can prove my name." Phoenix was nervous to tell him, but he had to since he promised to keep the monster spared, "Um… What if I told you that it was a monster who knew about the murder." Genos opened his eyes wide, "A monster cannot be of service to the people of the supercontinent. Why would it know about the murder?" "The monster saw the real culprit and the murder itself," Phoenix replied, "I know because I came face to face with it." Genos was shocked at this, but sighed and he responded with a disappointed tone, "Alright. I'll allow it one chance to testify as a witness for me." Phoenix nodded, "Great. I'll see you in trial tomorrow." Phoenix up and went out to the entrance while they took Genos back to the cell.

 **March 17, 2016**

 **2:45 P.M.**

 **City L Detention Center entrance**

 **City L, Unknown**

Phoenix walks outside the door of the detention, confident that he'll win the trial, but still unsure about tomorrow and how it would turn out if a monster testified to the court in Genos' defense. The limousine came and the board meeting presenter came at him with a concerned look, "Mr. Wright! We just received notice that you've encountered a monster on your way here! Are you alright?!" "I'm just fine," Phoenix replied, "in fact, this monster knew about the night of the murder." The worker was puzzled, "A monster… Knowing about the murder?" Phoenix nodded, "Yes. The monster knew what happened. So much so that Genos and I agreed to spare him to testify tomorrow."

The worker turned to the limousine driver, who shrugged by his response, then turns back, "Well, if it knows about the murder, then so be it. After all, you have a trial to win." Phoenix bows in approval, "Thank you. I assure you that we will win this trial." The two shake hands as they both walk inside the limousine and drive off to their place of rest.


	4. Chapter 4: Five Main Solutions

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

 **Turnabout Heroes**

(A One Punch Man/ Phoenix Wright Crossover)

Chapter Four: Five Main Solutions

 **March 18, 2016**

 **8:30 A.M.**

 **City L Courtroom**

 **City L, Unknown**

Phoenix was allowed into the courtroom early for a few reasons: to prepare everything for the trial, to make sure everything is ready for the witness, and making sure the lights are carefully propped, because the witness… Well… Is a monster who controls electricity. Phoenix then notices the prosecutor side of the court and goes to it. " _I know this is illegal,"_ Phoenix thought, " _But something isn't right about the prosecutor's claims."_ He didn't know the judge was early too, and he jumped once he heard him, "Mr. Wright? What are you doing here?" Phoenix turned to the judge standing behind him, "Y-Your Honor!" The judge looks at him, "Are you alright, Mr. Wright?" Phoenix nods in reply, nervous. "Well good," the judge responded, "I was coming to tell you that the prosecutor's claims were incorrect for an unknown reason, but it seems you had that feeling, too." Phoenix rubs the back of his head in reply, laughing nervously, "Yes, sir, I guess so." Phoenix then clears his throat and picks up the prosecutor's papers, "The files should have some proof of his mislead claims."

He then looked over the files, and sees so many other prosecutor names, and even a female prosecutor were shown in the prosecutor files. This angered both of them, especially Phoenix, who has had experience in defence, "What the absolute hell?! These are all claims from all the prosecutors that were supposed to be in court!" "The prosecutor has committed an illegal identity fraud on the prosecutor side of the court," Judge exclaims, "This prosecutor is a fraud!" Phoenix then proclaims, "Your Honor, this prosecutor may have something to do with the crime, and I think he is covering up for it. We need this as evidence to the court, sir." Judge nods his head, "Alright, I don't usually allow these sort of things in court, but since we're the early birds, I'll allow it." "Thank you, Your Honor," Phoenix responded, "This case will be resolved sooner than the court will think."

Both the judge and Phoenix look around to see what else is there to be useful. After a little while, the judge found his gavel broken somehow, "Egad! My gavel!" Phoenix turned to the judge's pedestal and rushed to the judge's side, "What happened, Your Honor?!" "It's my prized gavel," Judge yelled, "Someone broke it in half!" This was a serious problem, since the judge needs his gavel, he can't place order in the court. "This is ridiculous," Phoenix remarked, angry, "Not only is this a disrespect to the criminal justice, but a disrespect to the court!" And with that, Phoenix stood up, "We'll settle this when the court starts!" The judge nods, taping his gavel back together with duct tape, "Indeed we shall." After the judge tapes his gavel back together, he tested it to see if it will hold until he gets a new one, then walks off the pedestal. They both gather new information and prepare everything for today's court.

 **March 18, 2017**

 **9:49 A.M.**

 **City L Courtroom**

 **City L, Unknown**

Both the judge and Phoenix found themselves to be sleeping in their respective places, and woke up with a jolt as the jury walks in. Phoenix rubs his Head, " _I wonder how long I slept? Must be an hour or so."_ Phoenix then prepares his large amount of evidence that he gathered yesterday and today, and prepared to speak in court. All except for one witness sat in their respective places, and were ready to begin.

 **March 18, 2016**

 **10:00 A.M.**

 **City L Courtroom**

 **City L, Unknown**

The judge bangs his gavel to start the trial, "We will now continue the trial for Class S, Rank 14: Genos aka 'The Demon Cyborg.'" The prosecutor, who Phoenix was on the whole time, stood, "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Then Phoenix stood, "The defence is ready, Your Honor." The judge nods then speaks, "From where we left off, there was a short break between where the grocery store was located. It was way off course of where the prosecution says it was. And that lead to much further investigation." The judge Then turns to the prosecution, "does the prosecutor have any character witnesses?" The prosecutor, who disguises himself as Sneik, answers, "No, Your Honor. I have no char-" "Actually, you do." The courtroom is shocked by a mysterious voice coming from the witness pedestal.

There a man with tiger striped hair and a tiger striped tank top stands before the court, "I, Tank Top Tiger, am today's character witness for the prosecution." Phoenix was shocked. He didn't see that one coming. " _Wait a minute,"_ Phoenix thought, " _He prepared for this?! I have to make sure he and the prosecutor don't get away with making this difficult."_ The judge then spoke, "Tank Top Tiger, please begin your testimony." "Will do, Your Honor," Tank Top Tiger responded, "I will speak as it is!" He begins his testimony, "I was in City L for a robbery that had been taking place. I then saw Genos outside an apartment complex with a gun. As soon as the door opens, he goes in there." Phoenix was confused, as so was the judge.

The judge then responds, "Um, sir, there is a difference between a character witness and an eyewitness. You do know that right?" The prosecutor was nervous at this, Tank Top Tiger turned to him in anger, "What the hell, Man! You don't know the difference between two kinds of witnesses?! You are the dumbest prosecutor I've met since it happened!" Now was Phoenix's opportunity to strike, "Your Honor, weather or not the witness, I would like to cross examine Tank Top Tiger." The judge thinks for a moment, then looks to him, "Alright, the defense will begin the cross examination of the witness."

Once again, Tank Top Tiger starts his testimony, "I was in City L for a robbery that had taken place." As soon as he opens his mouth for the second sentence, Phoenix shouts "Hold It!" The attention was now on Phoenix, "Where was this robbery taken place?" "Down the store where the complex is," Tank Top Tiger replied, "and directly at the store, too." Phoenix stroke his chin, "If the robbery took place at the store where the complex is, then," he struck down and pointed at him "What time was it when you saw the robbery?" Tank Top Tiger answered nervously, "It… It was 9:30, I think…" "If it is possible," Phoenix questioned, "then what did the robber look like?" Tank Top Tiger responded, "A woman with long, black hair and a white dress."

That was Phoenix's 'check' moment, " _That's it!"_ Phoenix then responded, "Tank Top Tiger, the robber that you mentioned in the testimony and the description…" Phoenix glares at the witness, "Was none other than the sister of the victim, known as Konama, the Witch Hunter!" Tank Top Tiger was utterly humiliated with that response, so much so that he shouted loud enough to where the building shook. Phoenix then took out the testimony of Class A, Rank 10: Konama, aka 'The Witch Hunter.' "In her testimony, she claims that she was shopping for groceries at the time before the murder, which meant she was inside the store when you went there." He then puts the testimony down, "This also means that…" He slams his hands down and points towards the witness, "What you saw was a clone of her!" Both Tank Top Tiger and the 'prosecutor' were shocked by what he found out, Tank Top Tiger especially. He turned to the prosecutor angrily, "HOW IN THE LIVING HELL ARE YOU NOT KNOWING THIS SH**?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO POINT OUT WHAT HAPPENED! YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW YOU, JERK! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

And with that, Tank Top Tiger stormed out of the court, angry with the 'prosecutor.' That left the whole court stunned, even the judge, who eventually recovered from the stun, "Well... That was… Very unfortunate…" He then clears his throat, "Alright then, does the defense have any witnesses to call?" Phoenix responded with a nod, "Yes, Your Honor." As he said that, the lights start to flicker. "Good God," the judge shouted, "what was that?" "That, Your Honor," Phoenix responded, "is the witness." And out comes the Electreptile from the light bulb on top and onto the witness stand. Everyone on the court readied their guns when The judge shouted, "Order! Everyone please refrain using weapons in the court!" Then the judge turned to the defense, "Mr. Wright, would you care to explain why a monster is testifying to the court?" "Yes, Your Honor," he replied with a nod, "this monster of City L has seen the crime while doing what it was doing that night. Therefore, this monster is an eyewitness." The judge hesitates for a moment, then responds, "Very well then, Mr. Wright. But if this 'witness' tries to attack the people of the court, it will not only be removed, but it will also be eliminated." Phoenix nods again, "Yes, Your Honor."

The judge then turns his attention to the mons- … Witness, "Witness, you may now begin your testimony." The Electreptile crosses his arms looking down at his feet, "If you insist, I'll tell ya." The Electreptile begins its testimony, "I travel through electricity, which means I move through wires and telephone cables. That night I jumped out so I can feed off the electricity from the complex's fuse. While I was doing that, I saw a man in a black cloak. It looked as if he was having a seizure standing up, but he was changing his body. Then he took off his cloak, revealing a body built man, and going inside the complex. I was finished draining the fuse, causing the blackout, but I went into the wire inside the room where he was in, and I saw him painting his arms and putting on a wig, taking out a pistol. Then he walked out, not knowing I was watching the whole thing. I left when the murder happened because I needed to find another fuse to consume the electricity."

The prosecutor looked absolutely mortified, like he knew what was going on. The judge was surprised by the fact that it knew what was going on that night, "I don't believe it! The monster really did know what happened. Very well, we will keep it in court for cross examination. The cross examination began with the Electreptile's repeated testimony, "I travel through electricity, which means that I move through wires and telephone cables." "Hold it," the 'prosecutor' exclaimed, "How are you able to travel through electricity the way you do?" "It's very simple," the Electreptile replied, "my body is made of electric molecules that act as the currents that run like the everyday electricity. In other words, my body acts like currents." "Objection!" All eyes are on the prosecutor, "There is no way that anyone, or any monster, would deal with electricity."

"Objection!" All eyes go to Phoenix, "There are monsters who can adapt to different climates and elements." Phoenix picks up a document of monsters, "Take That!" The judge is handed the document to read aloud, "All monsters and heroes adapt to the different elements and climates to survive in places." The judge then nods his head, "The defense is quite correct. All monsters, including this one, can adapt to certain elements, especially electricity. Objection overruled." The prosecutor was nervous about this. He was obviously hiding something from the court that nobody knows. The judge then turns to the witness, "Witness, you may now continue your testimony." The Electreptile nods it's head, "Alrighty then."

The Electreptile continues its repeated testimony, " That night, I jumped out to feed off of the electricity from the complex's fuse, and I saw this man in a black cloak. It looked as if he had a seizure standing up, but he was changing his body." "Objection!" All eyes are on the prosecutor, "That was probably Genos malfunctioning in that cloak." "Objection!" All eyes are now on the defense, "That's not possible. If it were Genos, his body would have burned the cloak, revealing to be a body built man." The judge nods his head and replied, "The defence is right. Few heroes in the supercontinent can contort their bodies to shape. Objection overruled!" " _Gah! Impossible,"_ The 'prosecutor' thought, " _I'll never weasel this case! If they find I did it, I'm done for."_ Phoenix looked at the prosecutor, " _He's feeling it. I know he's the real culprit trying to fake being a prosecutor."_

Phoenix then turns to the Electreptile, "Now, tell us about what you saw when the man went inside the complex room." The Electreptile crosses his arms, "I'm not a pet, ya know!" It then continued its testimony, "I was finished draining the fuse, causing a blackout, but I went into the wire inside the room where he was in, and I saw him painting his arms and putting on a wig." "Objection!" All eyes were on the prosecutor, "There was absolutely no signs of any paint lying around the room." "Objection!" All eyes were on Phoenix, "There defiantly was paint inside the room he described." Phoenix then took out the paint that he and Maya found in the restroom of the complex, "As you can see, these are all like Genos' metallic colors, black, dark grey, and silver. Which means…" Phoenix glares at the prosecutor, "That there was someone else that disguised as Genos!"

The prosecutor was mortified at the response. He was in real trouble for sure. The judge then spoke, "Witness, may you please continue the testimony?" The Electreptile shrugs his shoulders, "I don't see a reason ta finish, but alright." It then finished its testimony, "I left when the murder happened because I needed to find another fuse to consume the electricity from." After the testimony, the judge was left with his eyes open wide, "Well, this was a very interesting trial. But we still need more information on the murder. The court will resume tomorrow and I will hand over the verdict to the defendant. Until then, the court will now be adjourned." With that, Court was done for the day.

 **March 18, 2017**

 **12:15 p.m.**

 **City L Courtroom Lobby**

 **City L, Unknown**

Phoenix was exhausted from today's court. Everyone was. Saitama came up to him, "Hey buddy, You alright?" Phoenix looked up to see Saitama standing in front of him, "Yeah, I'm just exhausted!" "That was really good what you did back there," Saitama said, "the prosecutor was nearly about to wet himself in court." "Yeah," Phoenix responded, "that would have been bad. And I already know he's the culprit." Saitama slightly smiled at him, "Say, thanks for agreeing to help Genos." Phoenix smiles back, "Not a problem, Saitama."


	5. Chapter 5: Six Unknown Numbers

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

 **Turnabout Heroes**

(A One Punch Man/ Phoenix Wright Crossover)

 _Chapter 5: Six Unknown Numbers_

 **March 19, 2016**

 **8:34 A.M.**

 **Central Square**

 **City L, Unknown**

On their way to the court, Phoenix, Maya, Marcus, and Benson all sit in the limousine and discuss everything that has happened since the court. "We looked into the contacts of the other prosecutors who were supposed to be in the court," Marcus said, showing him the call log of the listed prosecutors, "and it seems like there have been instances where the culprit has called into their phones to stop them from coming to court." Phoenix thinks for a minute, "If the culprit is responsible for the miscommunication if the other prosecutors, then maybe he was trying to get this information himself so that he can steal their places." Marcus nods his head in agreement, "That maybe a possible reason. And it may have something to do with the fact that this prosecutor isn't good at his job."

"That's true," Phoenix replied, "in fact, he must have been pretending to be a prosecutor to see Genos be sentenced in prison." Marcus and Benson both nodded their heads in agreement. Benson then speaks up, "We've encrypted the messages that the unknown number was trying to send." They listened to the recording, "Hello. I am calling on behalf of Class S, Rank 14: Genos, aka 'The Demon Cyborg' as prosecution to the crime. The judge has selected me, so there is no need to be in court as prosecution." Phoenix was shocked at this, yet he didn't say anything. "We were under the intrusion that the fake prosecutor was trying to use a voice like Sniek's to send the other prosecutors home," Marcus inquired, "And it is proven right here too."

" _This has to be stopped,"_ Phoenix thought, " _For honor, for justice, and for peace upon the world. I don't care where I am as long as I handle the cases of the innocent. I'll prove them innocent."_ They arrived at the Courthouse door when something was written in black on the door saying 'You're Next, Wright!' Phoenix was scared, but also furious. He was scared as to what will happen next, but is furious that someone damaged courthouse property. Benson took a picture of this, "More evidence to the court I believe? Now we know who is behind all of this." Phoenix has seen many signs of someone waiting for the defendant to be guilty of charge, but none to where they had to disrespect the court of law itself.

This was not only for the sake of the Hero Association, but for the sake of the turnabout court itself. Phoenix rose his head high, "This will be the last time the 'prosecutor' will be in court today, because he obviously **IS** the real culprit, Copy Freak!" Maya rose her fist, "Yeah. We'll get to see his real face in court today!" Marcus and Benson both nodded, "No one must ever mess with the Hero Association's code of honor!"

And they all shout "FOR JUSTICE WE STAND, FOR PEACE WE SPEAK!" They all raise their fist in the air, "THE SPIRIT OF JUSTICE WILL BE REVIVED!" It was quiet where they were and the driver went off. They sheepishly put their arms down, then Phoenix cleared his throat, "Right then. We should head inside."

 **March 19, 2016**

 **8:42 A.M.**

 **City L Courtroom lobby**

 **City L, Unknown**

" _Justice will be served hot with this case,"_ Phoenix thought to himself, " _We'll see him in jail for sure."_ Just as they were about to reach the courtroom, Saitama goes up to greet Phoenix, "Hey, Phoenix! Just the man I wanted to see!" Phoenix turned to see him and greets him back, "Hey Saitama. What's going on?" "Nothing much," Saitama replied, "I have something to show you, though." Saitama hands him a photo of someone with a cloak on the computer, "A person from the Hero Association gave me this. I bet you already know who that person in the photo might be." Phoenix looked at the photo and he nodded, "Oh we know who he is alright. Its definitely is the 'Prosecutor' that is in this court."

"Oh, really?" Saitama asked, "That's weird. Shouldn't the prosecutor have a degree in law school or something?" Phoenix nodded, "Yes they should. Any prosecutor or lawyer should have a degree in law school and should be trained to act professional in court. This is a disgrace to that system of law." Saitama gave him a blank reply, "...Um, ok…" Phoenix then heads for the doorway to the courtroom, but not before turning to Saitama, "Now we have more evidence on the prosecutor than we've ever had." Saitama gave him a solute saying "Good luck out there." Phoenix nods, thanking him and heading into the court.

(Sorry if its short, I was way too busy with my life and it's important schedule. I promise it will be a much longer one when I write the next chapter.


End file.
